Analyze My Voice
by darkgirl11
Summary: Or the five times Will Brandt had to sing during a team mission and the one time someone else sang on a mission. A little 5 1 story with Ethan Hunt/Will Brandt or Brandthan or Hunt/Brandt…. whatever their ship name is! 5 1 fic!


_Analyze My Voice_

 **Summary: Or the five times Will Brandt had to sing during a team mission and the one time someone else sang on a mission. A little 5+1 story with Ethan Hunt/Will Brandt or Brandthan or Hunt/Brandt…. whatever their ship name is!**

Analyze My Voice

 _One._

"Are you kidding me? This has to be some kind of joke."

"You said, and I quote, 'Next time, I gotta seduce the rich guy.'"

Will glared at Benji, of course he would remember those words and of course, he would be held to them. Jane looked annoyed, they needed to get into place and take this guy out before he left the karaoke club. Odd place to find their target, but the man liked to sing apparently. Their target was also gay, thankfully, so that meant that Will could use his voice to charm their target into an alley to get caught.

The team walked into the club, each of them getting into position to monitor the target and Will. The analyst sighed when he heard the target start to play the piano and sing, _"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on. You got that healing that I want. Just like they say it in the song until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on."_ A duet. Great. Will groaned as he snuck his way backstage.

As Will took out the people trying to stop him from getting backstage, the other members of the team watched as their target sang, _"We got this king size to ourselves. Don't have to share with no one else. Don't keep your secrets to yourself… it's kama sutra show and tell."_ The target smirked after he sang that but went on, _"Woah, there's loving in your eyes that pulls me closer. It's so subtle, I'm in trouble but I'd love to be in trouble with you…"_

Will had a microphone but refused to walk on stage as he sang with the other man, _"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on."_ Their target clearly was not expecting Will's voice and looked around for the analyst as he sang the chorus, _"You got that healing that I want. Just like they say it in the song until the dawn…"_ Will took a quick breath before singing with him again, _"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on…"_

By now everyone was out on the dancefloor swaying and kissing each other but the target was too concerned with looking for Will's beautiful voice as the two continued to sing together, _"You've got to give it up to me. I'm screaming mercy, mercy, please. Just like they say it in the song until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on…"_

Well, it was now or never. Will stepped out onto the stage and the target's jaw dropped, God he was beautiful. Will strutted over to the piano and leaned on it, looking into the other man's eyes as he sang perfectly, _"And when you leave me all alone I'm like a stray without a home. I'm like a dog without a bone. I just want you for my own…"_ Will winked as he sang with a smirk, _"I got to have you, babe."_

The two on stage smiled at each other as they sang together in harmony, _"Woah, there's loving in your eyes that pulls me closer. It's so subtle, I'm in trouble but I'd love to be in trouble with you…"_ Will sat up on the piano and laid on his stomach, elbows propped up under his chin as he looked into their target's eyes as the other man sang to Will, _"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on. You got that healing that I want…"_

Ethan would be lying if he said he didn't want to just take Will right their when he heard his lover sing solo, _"Like they say it in the song until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on…"_ The two smiled at each other as they sang together, " _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on. You got that healing that I want. Just like they say it in the song until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on…"_

The team looked at each other from their positions, Will would have to seduce the rich guys more often because he was actually much better at it than they thought he would be. Will rolled onto his back, running his free hand over his body as the two kept going, _"You got to give it up to me. I'm screaming mercy, mercy please. Just like they say it in the song until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on…"_

The target looked ready to take Will right then and there after watching the analyst feel himself up on the piano. Will moved and sat on the edge of the piano, a seductive little smile etching onto his face as he sang the last part of the song with the other male, _" Just like they say it in the song until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on, ooh…"_ Everyone in the club got up and clapped for the two.

"You aren't my usual duet partner."

"Figured you'd want to spice up your night for once."

"Come with me and we can make more music together."

"Just so you know, I like a guy who can make me hit the high notes."

Ethan bit his bottom lip, trying to force so many dirty thoughts about Will out of his head so he could get outside and into position to take out the other man. Jane and Ethan were outside waiting when they heard Benji's voice in their comm links in their ears, "Brandt is heading in your direction right now. He'll be out there in three, two… now!" Right on cue, Will was dragging the target out, laughing and pretending to enjoy the man's company.

Right when the man wasn't expecting it, Jane jumped behind him hit him in the back of the head with the butt of her gun, the man falling on top of Will. The analyst groaned and shoved the man off of him, not wanting to be around the guy any more than he had to. Ethan jumped down and handcuffed the man before moving towards Will and wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.

"Tonight, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on."

 _Two._

"Jane, you need to get closer to Collins."

"Ethan, I can't! He's not letting anyone touch him."

Ethan rubbed his temples, they needed to get the phone away from Liam Collins so they could expose him of his plots against the government but Carter was too suspicious of everyone at the party. Jane was trying to charm him and she was succeeding, but he wouldn't allow her to touch him as long as she would like. His phone was in his back pocket and at this rate, she wouldn't be getting the phone anytime soon.

The musicians were all on break but Benji and Will were currently working on a plan of their own. Suddenly, Benji managed to get the instrumental to a familiar slow sounding song to play in the speakers, causing everyone to look at the stage to see a nervous looking Will on the stage, putting a microphone into the holder. Will heard Ethan in his ear, "Brandt, what are you doing?"

"Helping Jane."

Will put two hands on the microphone and let out a deep breath before starting to sing, _"I got a girl crush… hate to admit it but I got a hard rush… it ain't slowing down… I got it real bad… want everything she has… that smile and that midnight laugh she's giving you now…"_ By now, some of the couples at the party realized that they were supposed to get out there and have a slow dance with their partners, so that's what they did.

He could see Jane talking to Collins, probably trying to get him to go out there with her and dance. Ethan was falling in love with Will's voice as he sang beautifully, _"I wanna taste her lips, yeah, cause they taste like you… I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume. I want her long blonde hair… I want her magic touch, yeah, cause maybe then you'd want me just as much… I got a girl crush…"_

" _I got a girl crush…"_

Will smiled as he saw that Jane had managed to get Collins out on the dancefloor, but he was cautious of everyone around him as the danced to the music and Will's voice, _"I don't get no sleep… I don't get no peace, thinking about her under your bed sheets… the way that she's whispering, the way that she's pulling you in, Lord, knows I've tried… can't get her off my mind…"_

Couples were swaying back and forth and it made Will happy but he was sad he couldn't slow dance with Ethan. Will watched Collins start to relax as he sang, _"I wanna taste her lips, yeah, cause they taste like you… I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume. I want her long blonde hair… I want her magic touch, yeah, cause maybe then you'd want me just as much… I got a girl crush…"_

Collins had let his guard down, and that's when Jane rested her head on his shoulder and swiped the phone from him without him even feeling a thing. Finally, the mission was nearing an end. Will smirked at their success as he finished off the song, _"I got a girl crush… hate to admit it but I got a hard rush… it ain't slowing down…"_

When Will was done, everyone pulled apart and clapped for the analyst. He played it off well, smiling and waving at everyone before he walked off the stage as the band came back on. Will met up with Benji before walking out, noticing how Ethan and Jane were gone and Collins was desperately looking for Jane and his phone. Will smirked at Benji, "Mission accomplished?"

"Mission accomplished."

 _Three._

Saying that Ethan was mad would be an understatement. Ethan was seething with rage watching Will seduce the rich guy again. The man was a handsy one, always wrapping an arm around Will or kissing his cheek and neck. Will played it off as if he liked it but Ethan could tell by the look in Will's eyes that he was so uncomfortable. All Will needed to do was get this guy drunk or unconscious and they would be fine but this guy was difficult.

He wouldn't drink anything Will drugged for him and there were too many people around to just hit him in the back of the head. He did have a tranquilizer dart in his pocket just in case. Where he got a tranquilizer dart, the team will never know. Their mission objective was to bring Keith Holiday in but no one told Ethan and his team that Holiday was almost overbearingly sexual with males.

Holiday was whispering dirty things in Will's ear, making him beyond uncomfortable but he played it off with a smirk. They were all in a gay strip club owned by Holiday, which wasn't entirely great for the team since all the girls thought Jane was a lesbian and all the guys in there thought that the three men on the team were gay. Well, at least Ethan and Will were gay but they were together.

Everyone looked up at the stage when they heard a female voice say in a microphone, "Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Tonight is a very special night because the owner of the club is here tonight!" Everyone clapped but then it died down when the woman continued, "And to make sure he has just as much fun as we've been having, I'd like to bring Mr. Holiday up here for a lap dance of anyone of his choice!"

Holiday smirked and grabbed Will and dragged him on stage. Ethan was ready to get on the stage and stop them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Jane giving him a stern look, causing him to stand down. Holiday sat down in a chair brought out for him and that's when the music to a familiar song played. Holiday grinned and patted his lap, "I'm waiting to hear you sing and show me a good time."

Sing _and_ give a lap dance? Will fought the urge to roll his eyes and flip Holiday off but during all of this, he was wasting time. Will let out a deep breath before walking slowly yet seductively over to Holiday, taking his jacket off and singing, _"Loving you is really all that's on my mind and I can't help but to think about it day and night. I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch…"_

Will smirked as he got on top of Holiday, hands on his shoulders as he moved his hips and sang, _"Tonight I'm gonna dance for you… tonight I'm gonna dance for you…"_ Will got even closer, feeling the bulge in Holiday's pants as he kept going, _"Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body, boy, I like it when you watch me, ah… tonight it's going down…"_

Ethan tried to control himself as he saw Will get off the man and feel himself up while still moving his hips as seductively as he could as he sang, _"I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe. Swirling on my babe, twirling, twirling on my babe…"_ Will got back on Holiday's lap, causing the man to groan having Will on him grinding and singing, _"Baby, lemme put my body on your body… promise not to tell nobody cause…"_

" _It's about to go down…"_

The next thing they knew, the power went out and everyone screamed. Ethan and Jane smirked in the darkness, Benji must have taken out the power to give Will the opportunity to take Holiday out. Ethan and Jane made their way out of the club and walked into an alley were they saw Will and Benji tying up an unconscious Holiday. When Will saw Ethan, he walked over to him and slapped him.

"I'm never seducing the rich guy like that _again_."

"Ow, okay, I deserved that. I hear you loud and clear, babe."

 _Four._

"A Halloween party? You're kidding me, right?"

"I'm afraid not, Benji. No pun intended there but it happened."

It seems that the mission this time was to find a terrorist at a Halloween party. Will just shook his head, why would a terrorist be at a Halloween party? Oh wait, everyone's wearing masks and face paint so no one would know who he is. The terrorist was supposed to be blowing the place up so it was the team's job to find the bomb and terrorist and stop both of them before it was too late.

Of course, they all had to be wearing costumes. They decided to go with an Avengers theme for them. Ethan was Captain America, Jane was Black Widow, Benji was half Bruce Banner and half green to be the Hulk, and Will went as Hawkeye. They even used the Avengers' names as their codenames for the night. Ethan and Jane had to find the terrorist, Benji had to find the bomb and disarm it while Will was the distraction.

Everyone at the party dressed up as monsters, causing Will to feel like he and his team didn't get the memo that cool superheroes weren't in for this party. Ethan and Jane stalked around, talking to people in hopes of finding the terrorist in the mix of all these masked people. Benji was lurking around hallways and just about anywhere, desperately looking for where the bomb was hidden.

Will found the lead singer passed out drunk so he figured he might as well just take his microphone and his position. He walked right up on the stage, music for a new song playing and helping to get people on the dancefloor. All that the song needed was some lyrics so he added some, _"Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters, calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters!"_

Was it something he said? Literally everyone started running to the dancefloor to party. He smirked as he saw Ethan and Jane sneak around the dancefloor looking for the terrorist, _"Heart thumps and you jump, coming down with goosebumps. You dared to go there, imma, imma get you so scared!"_ He could hear Ethan's growls in frustration as he sang, _"We're wanting to… we're haunting you… we're wanting to…"_

Jane was even starting to get frustrated as he went on, _"Y-You stayed in too late to be getting afraid. This scene extreme! I-I-I imma get you so scared!"_ Things definitely weren't okay when he heard Benji groan in frustration as well as he sang, _"We're wanting to… we're haunting you… we're wanting to…"_ There was no doubt that this terrorist was good with hiding both himself and the bomb.

Will desperately tried to lighten the mood for his teammates as he sang, _"Gonna get your body shaking, wishing you could just awaken…"_ Everyone, except Ethan and Jane, was up and dancing, _"Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! We're coming to get ya! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! We're coming to get ya! If you're only dreaming, why I hear ya screaming? Tonight all the monsters gonna dance!"_

" _We're coming to get ya, we're coming to get ya…"_

He heard both Ethan and Jane make sounds as if they had found the terrorist, but then he could literally hear from grit their teeth in frustration when they were wrong. He really hoped that Benji had at least caught a lead on where the bomb was hidden as he continued to sing, _"Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters, calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters!"_

Will looked right into the crowd of dancing people, trying to find anyone suspicious looking as he sang, _"You hide or you try! Kiss tomorrow goodbye! We thrill to your chill! B-B-Bucking for a freak out!"_ He thought he saw someone look like they truly didn't belong on the dancefloor, causing Will to use his eyes to tell Ethan where to look as he sang, _"We're wanting to… we're haunting you… we're wanting to…"_

Ethan nodded at his lover and started to make his way over to the person Will directed him to, _"We might just bite underneath the moonlight! More fun if you run! I-I, imma, imma already chasing!"_ The person looked over and saw Ethan coming and started to drift further away from the spy, _"We're wanting to… we're haunting you… we're wanting to…"_ What are you hiding, person?

Will watched as the person kept avoiding Ethan but he heard Ethan call for Black Widow to come in and help him, " _Gonna get your body shaking, wishing you could just awaken… Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! We're coming to get ya! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! We're coming to get ya! If you're only dreaming, why I hear ya screaming? Tonight all the monsters gonna dance!"_

The next thing Will knew, the person made a run for it down one of the hallways, Ethan and Jane chasing after him, " _We're coming to get ya! We're coming to get ya! Calling all the monsters! Calling all the monsters! Calling all the, calling all the calling all the monsters!"_ Will smiled when he heard that Benji had found the bomb and was attempting to shut it down now.

But then, Ethan and Jane came back empty handed. Will's eyes widened at the sight and when he heard thumping going around above him. He fought the urge to look up as he continued singing, _"Gonna paint it red… get inside your head, head, head… like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire…"_ The next thing everyone knew, the lights went out except for one above Will.

Everyone on the dancefloor moved close together and let out cries as they heard a strange voice sing from the ceiling, _"Gonna get your body shaking… wishing you could just awaken…"_ Ethan and Jane pulled out their guns and shot at the man on the ceiling, not caring about the people on the dancefloor. Will looked at all the terrified crowd, he had to make it seem like this was just an act.

He managed to get everyone's attention, getting them all up and dancing again as he resang the chorus, _"Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! We're coming to get ya! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! We're coming to get ya! If you're only dreaming, why I hear ya screaming? Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! We're coming to get ya! We're coming to get ya!"_

" _We're coming to get you!"_

When he finished the song, he heard that the bomb had been disabled and the terrorist had been caught. He waved at all the people cheering and clapping for him, noticing that the lights were coming back on now. He walked off the stage and made his way over to the team and the unconscious terrorist. The team walked out together, the mission had been a success. Benji looked over at his team.

"You know, we should have missions like that more often. It was entertaining."

 _Five._

There was a reason Ethan didn't seduce the rich guy when their target was gay. Ethan doesn't flirt well with people other than Will but he had refused to let his lover seduce the rich guy at the party this time because of what happened last time at the club. Will told him he could handle this guy but Ethan was team leader and he wanted to seduce the rich guy so that's how it was going to go.

"Remember, Ethan, just swipe the phone and we're good. Can you handle that?"

"This is Ethan Hunt you're talking to. I can handle anything." 

Will rolled his eyes and watched as Ethan made his way over to their target, Nathan Prude. Barely any time had passed before everyone noticed that Prude was not taking an interest in Ethan. There was a reason Ethan didn't seduce the rich guy. Will shook his head, now Ethan was drawing attention to himself by being desperate with Prude. Great. Ethan was going to blow their cover.

Jane and Will looked around for some way to make a distraction. Jane noticed a piano on the stage and pointed at it, telling Will to go play so everyone's attention would be on him and Jane could sneak by and swipe the phone without Prude even noticing. Will nodded at her and then the two were off in different directions. Benji noticed their plan and went to play around with the lights.

Suddenly, the lights got dim except for the one light above Will. Everyone focused their attention on Will playing the piano. The analyst's voice was soft but his eyes were on Ethan, _"He drowns in his dreams… an exquisite extreme, I know… he's as damned as he seems and more heaven than a heart could hold…"_ Ethan's eyes widened, was Will singing to him about him? How sweet.

"Look at that pretty little thing sing to me."

Ethan's head snapped in the direction of Prude's voice, Will was certainly not singing to that guy. He really wanted to tell Prude that the "pretty little thing" up there wasn't singing for him but Ethan was stopped when he heard Will sing, _"And if I try to save him… my whole world could cave in… it just ain't right… Lord, it just ain't right…"_

God, Ethan just couldn't help but fall even more in love with Will and his voice when he heard his lover sing so beautifully, _"Oh, and I don't know… I don't know what he's after… but he's so beautiful… he's such a beautiful disaster… and if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter… would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster?"_

Ethan and Prude let out love filled sighs, Will was just so perfect but only Ethan could be lucky enough to ever hold him and know him just as well as he knew Ethan, _"He's magic and myth… as strong as what I believe… a tragedy with more damage than a soul should see…"_ Will closed his eyes as he sang, _"But do I try to change him? So hard not to blame him… hold me tight… baby, hold me tight…"_

Will opened his eyes and looked back at his lover as he resang the chorus to him even better than he when he sang it the first time, _"Oh, and I don't know… I don't know what he's after… but he's so beautiful… he's such a beautiful disaster… and if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter… would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster?"_

Jane was getting closer and closer to Prude, making sure not to draw any attention to her as she managed to steal the phone without him noticing. He was far too preoccupied with Will to realize it, _"I'm longing for love and the logical! But he's only happy hysterical… I'm searching for some kind of miracle… waited so long!"_ His voice grew softer as he sang again, _"Waited so long…"_

Will could feel some tears actually prick in his eyes but he blinked them away as he continued to sing wo Ethan with a small smile, _"He's soft to the touch… but frayed at the end… he breaks… he's never enough and still he's more than I can take…_ " Ethan just smiled back at him and mouthed, 'I love you' to Will, causing the analyst to smile and shake his head at him. God, they were so in love.

The analyst at the piano looked at the keys before he looked back to Ethan and gave everything he had into singing, _"Oh, and I don't know… I don't know what he's after… but he's so beautiful… he's such a beautiful disaster… and if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter… would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster? He's so beautiful… oh, he's so beautiful…"_

" _He's beautiful…"_

Everyone smiled and applauded Will for his performance. Ethan saw Prude attempt to make his way to the stage to meet Will but Ethan cut him off and walked on the stage. Will got up and was about to ask Ethan what he was doing when Ethan's arms wrapped around his waist and a pair of warm lips were crashed onto his own. Will's arms wrapped around Ethan's neck, deepening the kiss and making Prude storm off.

When they pulled away, their lips were only inches apart. Nothing but love could be seen in each other's eyes. Will smiled at Ethan and kissed his cheek, just reminding him he loved him without saying it. Ethan just smiled back and kissed his forehead, his own way of telling Will that he loved him. They pulled apart and walked off the stage hand in hand. Ethan looked at his lover with a grin.

"So, I'm beautiful?"

"I did say you were a disaster, too."

 _+1_

After their last mission, Ethan and Will's relationship was going through a bit of tension. Rumors and lies were going on about the two and it was causing them to get into arguments here and there. Jane and Benji were annoyed about the rumors, too, but they were more annoyed by the fact that Ethan and Will were giving each other the silent treatment on their latest mission. They couldn't be acting like this, especially not on a mission.

All they had to do was get the codes to a bomb from Xavier Jules and they would be fine. It was an easy one, Jane just had to seduce him and get the codes and then they could go home. But Ethan and Will were probably going to blow their cover if they kept glaring at each other from across the room. Benji had overheard people asking each other if Ethan and Will were going to fight.

They were mad at each other but they needed to complete this mission before they could be at each other's throats again. The problem with them is when they fight, it lasts a while. Will's too stubborn to back down and Ethan never wants to say that he's wrong even when he knows he's wrong. Will's always right, he's an analyst, after all and an analyst can go over a situation better than anyone else and get the best answer. But, Will thinks too much. Yet, Ethan doesn't think enough.

But, Ethan hated fighting with Will and Will didn't really like fighting with Ethan either but they were both so stubborn. Ethan looked around the room, everyone was staring at them as if they were waiting for them to go at each other in a brawl. But, that couldn't happen. This party they were secretly invading was too fancy for that and Ethan didn't want to hurt his lover. All he wanted to do was apologize. And getting Jules's attention would also let Jane get the codes from the phone.

All Ethan needed to do was draw everyone's attention to him so Jane could make her move and so he could make things right with Will. He spotted a stage with a stool and a microphone. There! He wandered over to the stage, picking up a guitar he found from a drunk bandmate on the way there. Will just looked up at him, silently asking him if he was insane but he already knew they answer to that. Yes.

Ethan started playing and that's when everyone turned to look at him. Ethan took a deep breath before looking at Will and singing relatively well, _"I'm booking myself a one way flight, I gotta see the color in your eyes. And telling myself I'm gonna be alright without you, baby, is a waste of time._ " Will crossed his arms and looked away, Ethan was going to have to do better than that.

The male on stage rolled his eyes at his lover but kept going with a smile that could melt anyone's heart, _"Yeah, our first date,_ boy _, the seasons changed. It got washed away in the summer rain. You can't undo a fall like this cause love don't know what distance is."_ Will looked at Ethan from the corner of his eye, _"Yeah, I know it's crazy…"_

Will was basically forced to look at his lover as Ethan poured his heart out into singing, _"But I don't want good and I don't want good enough! I want can't sleep, can't breathe without your love! Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else! Who cares if you're all I think about? I've searched the world and I know now it ain't right if you ain't lost your mind!"_

Ethan put the guitar down and jumped right off the stage and ran right over to Will. He grabbed the analyst's hand and sang to him, _"Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy! Are you with me, baby?"_ Will looked around at all the people staring at him, awaiting his answer to Ethan's question. Will sighed before smiling at his lover and nodding. Ethan grinned at his boyfriend.

" _Let's be crazy!"_

The team leader threw the microphone behind him and wrapped his arms around Will's waist, picking him up and twirling him around. Will put his hands on Ethan's shoulders to balance himself but he laughed as he was spun around. During their love fest, Jane had managed to swipe the phone and escape without Jules suspecting a thing. Jane met up with Benji and the two walked out together.

Ethan put his lover down and pressed their foreheads together, looking deep into each other's eyes. Before Ethan could even apologize, Will put a finger to his lips to stop him. He didn't need to apologize because Will had already forgiven him. Ethan smiled and grabbed the hand and kissed it before taking it and leading Will out of there.

"A field agent, an analyst and now a singer? Damn, I'm so lucky."

"And don't you forget it."

 _AND DONE!_ **I recently watched Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol and loved it! I can't wait for Mission Impossible: Rouge Nation! I adore Ethan Hunt and Will Brandt together so I just had to make this little 5+1 fic for them! I hope it was alright! Sorry for any mistakes and sorry that they're all kind of the same but I mean, it happens, right?**

 _Songs in order of appearance: "Marvin Gaye" by Charlie Puth featuring Meghan Trainer, "Girl Crush" by Little Big Town, "Dance For You" by Beyoncé, "Calling All The Monsters" by China Ann McClain, "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson, & "I Want Crazy" by Hunter Hayes._

 _ **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Thanks for everything!**_


End file.
